hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Building
This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event You hear shouting up ahead. As you make your way down the cobbled street, you see lights flickering on the road in front of you. As you approach you see a building, flames and smoke billowing out of its upper room windows. A crowd has formed outside, passing buckets of water between one another to temper the blaze. As you push your way through the crowd, you see a woman frantically pleading to the villagers, "Please help! My family is in there. Anyone? Please help!" 1) Attempt the rescue. :Wheel Gambit (3 1 of Toil, 2 Failure, 1 Huge Failure, 1 Life Pain Card) :1 of Toil ::Toil 1: :::Through a haze of smoke, you find the woman's youngest daughter, crying under a bed. You coax her out, scoop her up and carry her out of the blaze. ::Toil 2: :::You find the woman's son attempting to find his way out through the smoke and flames. :::Grabbing his hand you lead him back through the building to safety. ::A villager rushes to your aid, "Thank you brave adventurer, I can take it from here." ::"But be warned, the building is not safe, it will soon collapse." ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::My woman embraces her child, then turns to you once more, "My husband, did you see my husband? He's still in there, please, please help." ::The Dealer adds another Life Pain Card to the Wheel Gambit. ::A) Return to the building. -> Wheel Gambit ::B) Decline. ::Toil 3: :::Slumped in the corner of a room you find the woman's husband. :::You put his arm over your shoulder and quickly make your way out of the inferno. :::As you emerge, the woman and her children rush to the man's side and embrace him. :::Thank you adventurer, you have saved my family from certain death," the woman says. :::The player gains this card's token. :::"While our possessions have been destroyed and we will never be able to repay you, know that we will speak of your deeds here today for as long as we all shall live." :::The player gains 8 Fame. :Failure ::The smoke is too thick and you find yourself disoriented. ::Eyes burning, you fumble your way back out of the building to catch your breath. ::The woman sees you emerge empty handed and the woman lets out a cry, "My husband, did you see my husband? He's still in there, please, please help." ::The Dealer adds another Life Pain Card to the Wheel Gambit. :Life Pain ::With a sudden crack, the beam above you gives way, injuring you and blocking your path. ::The player suffers the Life Pain. ::You retrace your steps back out of the building. ::The woman sees you emerge empty handed and the woman lets out a cry, "My husband, did you see my husband? He's still in there, please, please help." ::The Dealer adds another Life Pain Card to the Wheel Gambit. ::A) Return to the building. -> Wheel Gambit ::B) Decline. 2) Let Colbjorn attempt the rescue. (if he is the current companion) :Without a word, Colbjorn draws one of his mighty swords and enters the blazing building. :Wheel Gambit (1 Success, 5 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :Success ::(insert text here) :Failure ::(insert text here) :Huge Failure ::Suddenly, when all seems lost, the silhouette of Colbjorn appears at the front door and collapses. ::The player loses Colbjorn for 5 turns. ::You think you can make out some shapes coming from the smoke. Did Colbjorn manage to save them all? ::Wheel Gambit (3 1 of Toil, 2 2 of Toil, 1 3 of Toil, 3 Huge Failure) ::1 of Toil :::(insert text here) ::2 of Toil :::(insert text here) ::3 of Toil :::It is the woman's entire family, safe! :::The villagers rush in and aid the family. :::"Thank you, you have saved my family from certain death," the woman says. :::"While our possessions have been destroyed and we will never be able to repay you, know that we will speak of your deeds here today for as long as we all shall live." :::The player gains 10 Fame. ::Huge Failure :::(insert text here) 3) Decline. :You ignore the woman's pleas and continue on your journey. Unlocked By Complete The High Priestess (Silver token). Token Unlocks You have unlocked these Encounters. Bitter Winter Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Wheel Gambits Category:Gain Fame Category:Lose Life Category:Companion KO